Best Levels of 2012
Best Levels Hub|NextPage=Best Levels of 2013}} =Intro= Thread Okay, so here we go, everyone. 2012 was perhaps the best year for level designing since the pioneer year itself, and the afterglow it left still shines now in 2013. It polished techniques we learned in year past, yet opened up new avenues we couldn't have even imagined at the time. We've had the most attended LDC in history, one of the highest scoring entries of all time, the best top 5 average in any LDC ever which contained the best 2nd, 3rd and 4th placers of all time, and that's before even getting to one of the best years for independent designing on record. These 33 levels are not the only good levels from 2012, but they are the cream of the crop. =The List= #1 - Dark by MessengerOfDreams So, we know how it ends, don't we? I always find it awkward to announce my own victory, but I don't need to talk. Volkove knows exactly how to make me cry, apparently. Written by: Volkove, damn you... Ticket to Fame: The distant winner of the extremely competitive 18th LDC, theme being Freestyle Level Type: Story, Dream, Darkness, Fortress, Bullet-heavy Most Memorable Moment: Probably the final journey / finale There's quite a lot of deja vu with this announcement, I must say. Where to begin with this? I suppose the story is a good place to start. Such a style of level designing is usually viewed skeptically at best, and for good reason. However, this one proves not only to be the exception to the rule, but to go well beyond what anyone could have expected in an already heated contest. Without going into too much detail, it is powerful, heartfelt, philosophical and inspiration with its overall message. The storytelling itself is well paced and properly structured, scattered throughout the level at different intervals, yet never being intrusive or a burden. Meanwhile, the actual content is superbly crafted, expertly written and, most of all, actually believable (something most story levels fail to achieve). The chosen soundtrack further emphasizes this, imbuing further life with the right feel to resonate with one's undertakings. The ending in particular is breathtaking, for it offers an ending that isn't so easy to foresee or predict. Without spoiling the final outcome too much, it catches you off guard in a good way, ensuring that the finale has the greatest impact of all, regardless of how you choose to end it. It is quite monumental, yet touching, no matter how you go about it. The gameplay is great as well, offering a surprisingly interesting platforming experience and a good variety of challenges and obstacles to overcome. It isn't flawless, of course, for it can often become too chaotic and/or laggy at times, but even that feels like it has an intended purpose / meaning for what one's objectives are. In addition, the overall boss offers something unusual in its design, and despite the simplicity, it plays out better than one might have expected from a first glance. The level overall, from a gameplay perspective, is full of unexpected surprises. It has single handedly sparked a wave of other story-oriented series and projects, and has a clear backing / fanbase to back it up, and it is the sort of legendary handiwork that will likely remain relevant for a long time to come. You would have to go through it to truly understand its impact, and it is not something that you would soon forget. #2 - Into the Depths by Volkove Well, this is it. This is the deciding moment. Either Volcove or I are going to win the best level of 2012. It's funny, his level was made in a duel against me, and mine beat out his for the 18th LDC. They're both considered our best work, and I'm glad to see them both up here as the top 2. So which one's going to win? ...god, running WITBLO12 is boring, yet incriminating. Written by: MessengerOfDreams #2 Into the Depths by Volcove Ticket to Fame: Winning a much-hyped duel between himself and MessengerOfDreams, scoring over 18 points in the process and being lauded as the best work of a master class designer. Type: Sewer, Pipe Most Memorable Moment: The encounter with the first custom-made block entry. Volcove has topped the tier list for over a year, with no one able to match him. He has been the pinnacle of the game for the longest time, hitting a revival after topping WITBLO10 when it was separated from the original WITBLOAT and scoring an accidental 1st Place in the 15th LDC. He hasn’t stopped since, scoring very high with LDC entrants he doesn’t even have to try very hard with. During his valiant efforts to complete his full house of medals by scoring a 5th place ribbon (which he did in the 19th LDC), people have desired to see Volcove once again at his A-Game. And boy, did he deliver. Into the Depths throws everything you know about Mario and SM63 out the window and starts anew. With an utterly original design scheme, Volcove introduces a whole new way of designing that can never be replicated. Typical Mario enemies are scattered lightly around unique block-based enemies, intricate Touhou-inspired bullet hellions, and many ingenious water puzzles laced together with finesse and marvelous technique, creating one of the most flawless levels ever created. The boss in particular demands reverence. A three-tiered masterpiece, the Parasite Queen troubling the depths is a boss that has caught the LDing world off guard, combining excellent construction with dynamic showmanship and magnificent gameplay. It is a unique masterpiece that can never quite be replicated, its influence affecting levels from its inception even to this day. We have always known Volcove was at the top of the tiers for a reason. We know he is capable of greatness, but with Into the Depths he has shown that he hasn’t mellowed out yet. ITD is a balls-to-the-wall, one-of-a-kind, impeccable masterpiece that feels like none before it yet still bears a style easily linked to the legend of its creator. #3 - Tearing Paper by MP3 Amplifier Written by: Blackyoshi Ticket to Fame: Gaining some hype before the release; won the duel against Volcove; can get found in several subforums on the site. Level Type: Story-driven, Dream, City Most Memorable Part: The flying cap challenge in China's Dream Pt1 when you fly through the city. It's one of those very few level series you need to take your time while playing. Of course there are enough reasons to do so. Examples for this would be the awesome graphical work which deserves to get noticed. May it be some well thought out patterns, a whale watching you beneath your feet or simply the amount of decoration and colours overall. The story, one of the best I've read through a level series, fitted perfect with the dream like atmosphere you can simply feel while playing. If spending enough time into reading all those signs and trying to understand the whole scenes, one can feel a great variety of emotions while playing. While the gameplay in the first level of the series could have been a bit better, the other three levels had nearly flawless and surprisingly creative platforming elements in common. It's been a great challenge to get past those obstacles and gave a quite satisfying feel once you've passed another transition. The smaller loading time issues could nearly get ignored most of the time because the whole experience was worth the waiting time. Also the music choice added to the unique feel this level series provides. #4 - Dragon Valley - by Star king I want to add that, again, this was the debate winner with the top 3 being satisfied beforehand, and I don't recall the last independent level to ever garner such hype. This is definitely an all-star level. Written by: "Motherfucking" Volcove Ticket to Fame: The widely acclaimed second level in his Super Mario Countdown series Level Type: Exotic, City, Pure Platformer, Speedrun Most Memorable Moment: Witnessing all the large-scale Chinese settlements I was skeptical when I first went through this, despite all the hype, but I was pleasantly surprised by what it turned out to be. True to its name and description, it offers something rather unique, and probably stands at the best pure platformer of this year. The atmosphere is splendid, the structures are very authentic and original, and it plays very well on top of it all. Even the background theme reinforces both the theme and the speed involved. Although there are a few hiccups in the platforming in a few areas, it is easy to get back on track, and it makes great use of the turbo Fludd as well, something which few levels achieve. The multiple pathways and different, despite remaining linear at its essence, adds extra flavor to the experience overall, and it is definitely worth playing more than once. #5 - Timpani and Blumiere: The Untold Story by SuperMIC Written by MessengerOfDreams Ticket to Fame: A very, very narrow 2nd place in the 20th LDC (All Things Mario), falling behind Buffooner by just .6 points (only one judge’s quarter point would have made the difference.) Regardless, it is still the 8th Highest Scoring Level in LDC history, gaining 17.63 points. Type: Story, Lake, Grass, Castle Most Memorable Moment: The trial by fire in the very beginning of the first level as Blumiere transforms into Mario. As time goes by, it becomes easier to incorporate stories into levels. However, it is still very difficult to make the level fun while still telling an amazing story. As a veteran of such designing, I tip my fedora to SuperMIC for creating one of the best story-based series of all time. The Untold Story serves as a prequel to Super Paper Mario, focusing around the memorable romance within the center of the game. Romance is a very tricky subject to pull off in a SM63 level, and perhaps the only one who has ever pulled it off with the utmost success is in fact the man who designed this series. The gameplay matches up the big talk, with awe-inspiring puzzles, tribute bosses, classic platforming and plenty of secrets around to keep one on their toes following the twists and turns of the story. Graphically, it is a master achievement, with some truly remarkable set pieces all throughout the series. And of course, the story itself is masterfully done, but you could expect no less from a guy who’s won a Runouw Votes or two for his writing. The Untold Story has earned its way into the top 5 as one of the best examples of storytelling in a level. If you want to learn how to perfectly balance the two, this is who you want to learn from. Prepare your torches. #6 - Super Mario Adventure: Mirror Island by Star king and MP3 Amplifier Written by: MessengerOfDreams Ticket to Fame: 3rd Place in the 20th LDC (All Things Mario), getting the highest ever 3rd Place with 17.35 points (high enough to score in the top 15 LDC entrants of all time.) Type: Level Series, Desert, Underwater, Grass, Mountain, Volcano, Castle Most Memorable Moment: It’s hard to point out one singular moment, as the series is full of them, but the bosses in particular are very dazzling. One of the most magnificent level series in SM63 history, Mirror Island is what people talk about when they talk about tributes and Mario. A whole new series with a whole new villain, Mirror Island manages to mix tributes and callbacks with original and new schematics. Bringing back everything from Snake Platforms to classic bosses, and many new elements to add, SMA: Mirror Island doesn’t let up for a moment. Combine that with impeccable graphics, unique puzzles and the simple magnificent achievement of it all (more than five full-length bosses!), and it’s hard not to be amazed. #7 - Savage Labyrinth by Volkove Written by: MP3 Amplifier Ticket to Fame: Second place in the intensely heated 18th LDC, theme being Freestyle Level Type: Puzzle, Labyrinth Most Memorable Moment: Successfully collecting your first silver star from the hard course This is admittedly one of Volkove's entries that was created in the hope of gaining his 5th place ribbon. Even if it wasn't supposed to be, the extreme detail and innovation of the gameplay never fails to please in his levels, and this one is certainly not an exception. Each course you take throughout the series is filled with an exciting atmosphere and overall the experimentation of the items used is remarkable, which is why his series stands so high in this event. #8 - Fort Omniquet by nin10mode Written by: MessengerOfDreams Ticket to Fame: Tied Third Place in the 18th LDC (Freestyle), gaining a score of 18.5(sic) from one judge. Type: Castle, Puzzle Most Memorable Moment: The final puzzle room Omniquet is a puzzle level that is simultaneously very tricky yet accessible to both novices and experts, providing a challenge that requires quick thinking and ingenuity. The gameplay is simple, yet incredibly fun and very hard to fault. It’s also one of the few puzzle levels to hold up on a replay, since it requires just as much deft platforming as it does puzzle solving. Coupled with a brilliant design scheme, Fort Omniquet is one level that never gets old. #9 - An Act of Antichesm by MP3 Amplifier Written by: MessengerOfDreams Ticket to Fame: A far-and-away victory in the 19th LDC (Death), with 17.25 points. Type: Factory, Story Most Memorable Moment: Entering this bizarre, macabre factory. An Act of Antichesm is a hard level to describe, and even harder to sell. MP3 pulls us into a world of the macabre and unusual, with little basis in reality. Antichesm is a trip into a bizarre, unnerving factory that toys with death, theft, souls and the process of combining the three. It’s worth a play just for the sheer insanity of it all, and for the fact that the level is simply amazing. With one of the most original, iconic design schemes in SM63 history and some simply fabulous gameplay, Antichesm is lifted above its marvelous story into a magnificent, if not divisive, achievement in LDing history. There had never been a level like Antichesm before, and until Amp would design again, showing us the bigger and better visions she had in her magnificent mind, there never would be. #10 - Shyguy's Island by Buffooner Written by: Mp3 Amplifier Ticket to fame: Another 20th LDC level notable for being a near dead replica for a Yoshi's Island level, taking advantage of the YI graphics used in SM63 while sneaking in homemade elements that also throwback to the 90s platformer. Level Type: Pure Platformer, Tribute, Jungle, Cave Most Memorable Moment: The overall graphical work is generally unforgettable Like the description rightly says, this level is incredibly accurate compared to the real Yoshi's Island level that this was based off. The coin formation, the gameplay and the locations create a very nostalgic feel to Mario fans, and the whole structure of the level is replicated fantastically. The level goes up, down, left, right in all directions; sending the player everywhere around the island. It makes this entrant a one of a kind, and that is surely going to shine with most people. #11 - Temple of Heart by SuperMIC Written by: Yoshi Boo 118 Ticket to Fame: A level that greatly improved itself since its first appearance in the 15th LDC. Type: Platformer Most Memorable Moment: Defeating the well-crafted block boss at the end. This small series is sure to astound, especially since it has been greatly fixed. The platforming doesn’t get stale, and there’s a good variety in its graphics, which are pleasing to the eye. The 3rd part is what really stands out as a boss fight with multiple stages ensues. This truly shows how time and effort can improve a level from its original appearance. ...this next one hurts me for being so low... #12 - MMMMMMM by Yoshi Boo 118 Written by: MessengerOfDreams Ticket to Fame: Fourth place in the intensely heated 18th LDC Level Type: Puzzle Most Memorable Moment: Descending down the colorful block chasm and into the most intricate SM63 puzzle on record. Personally, MMMMMMM was my pick for number 1 in WITBLO12, and I still stand by it. Very few levels are as unique, as intricate, or as masterfully done as MMMMMMM. It’s a level that requires multiple plays to really appreciate the essence of. MMMMMMM is a tribute to indie game VVVVVVV, but still stands powerfully on its own. With a light yet strong story and some amazing gameplay both in puzzle and platformer, Yoshi Boo draws you into a unique atmosphere that starts out cryptic and mysterious and keeps ramping it up until the heart-pounding final levels. His mix of ingenuity, intricacy, uniqueness, and excellent knowhow of gameplay pays off in this stunning achievement. I stand by it as one of the best LDing achievements, and as time will prove, one of the most underrated. #13 - The Blind Experiment by ~MP3 Amplifier~ Written by: Yoshi Boo 118 Ticket to Fame: 1st place in the Storytelling part of the 21st LDC. Type: Story, Platformer Most Memorable Moment: The discovery of what truly happens within the darkness. Another level that intertwines story with gameplay so well. Told in a Sherlock story, the mystery and dialogue will keep you intrigued as you explore the vast landscapes. Areas constantly change and transition well in accordance with the story and without one of the elements, this level-story combination simply does not feel complete. The music also works well in setting the mood. #14 - Underwhere by blackyoshi Ticket to Fame: Winner of the Fire-themed 22nd LDC Level Type: Hell, Labyrinth Most Memorable Moment: Rescuing the shade The win from this contest was the source of a fair amount of controversy, but regardless of whether or not you agree with its placement, the level is a great play regardless, and I can see why it won. The environment is laid out very well, appropriately giving off the vibe of a decrepit, hellish prison that isn't easy to replicate. The platforming is spot on as well, for it is fluid, interesting and enjoyable; it serves as a great challenge without being frustrating, which isn't something that is often achieved. I rarely say this, but I'm a bit disappointed that it isn't longer than it is. #15 - Big Boo's Rainbow Road by Nwolf Written by: MessengerOfDreams Ticket to Fame: Fourth place in the 20th LDC (All Things Mario), which has the highest-scoring top 4 of all time. BBRR is the highest placing 4th place level of all time, with its 16.83 score higher than nearly ten LDC winners. Type: Space, Ghost, Platformer, Replica Most Memorable Moment: Shooting off to Rainbow Road from the replica of SM64’s Big Boo’s Haunt. It is incredibly hard to nail a good 2D replica of a 3D level, but Nwolf manages it very well, using tight spaces to recreate the floor plan of Big Boo’s Haunt, complete with a Mad Piano made out of 84 tiny moving blocks. However, this level is only the teaser of what’s to come, as you launch into a replica of classic Mario Kart track Rainbow Road, one of the single most ingenious platforming segments and classic Mario reinterpretations ever seen in SM63. Not only does it look incredible and authentic, it’s great fun to hop along the road, over space rocks and through low gravity segments. This level earns its place as the best 4th placing level of all time, and who better to cement it as such than perpetual fourth placer Nwolf? #16 - Infernal Tower by KABOOM Written by: MP3 Amplifier Ticket to Fame: Winning third place in the 22nd LDC, theme being Fire, and getting third in Runouw Votes Winter 2012/13 for the best level of the season Level Type: Tower, Flames, Platformer Most Memorable Moment: Entering the tower for the first time and working your way through the variety of obstacles Until the 22nd LDC, level designer Kaboom kept his talents well hidden. However this simply fun tower platformer is the best example of his recent achievements. Yes, the challenges are repetitive, and yes they are simple, but that's what makes it so fun to play. Unlike many other LDC entrants nowadays, this doesn't aim for the wow moments and the complex innovative gameplay. Instead, it aims for simplicity and it aims for fast yet enjoyable obstacles. This may not be the stand out level & boss of the season, but there is no doubt it provides a wonderfully good fun time. #17 - BrawlerEX’s You Can’t Escape Death Written by: SuperMIC Ticket to Fame: A surprise 2nd place in the 19th LDC. Level Type: Platformer Most Memorable Moment: Navigating the caves then plunging into the river. This is personally my favourite level from Brawler. His true “je ne sais quoi” style clearly shines in this masterful recreation of Super Paper Mario Wii’s Underwhere, including a completely unique castle stage. Throughout the level, you are faced with great, flowing gameplay and platforming that not only requires you to have precise fingers; however you have to think before you take your next step. This level has not only deserved its 2nd placing in the LDC, it also deserves its high placement in WITBLO12. #18 - Asphodel Temple by Star king Written by: Mp3 Amplifier Ticket to Fame: Being highly praised although only placing 5th in the 22nd LDC, theme being Fire Level Type: Puzzle, Temple, Fire Most Memorable Moment: Lighting up the temple at the very beginning of the level Star is widely known as being one of the fresh, modern level designers and making the most addictive platformer levels. While Asphodel did not place greatly in the LDC and did get very mixed opinions, it is arguable that the reason it wasn't as popular as his usual platformers was because it consisted of a puzzle atmosphere and difficulty that we had never encountered before from his levels. But perhaps that is what makes this level so unique- because it was out of the norm, it took longer to appreciate it so well. The way it is laid out for the player and the challenges they must face gradually get harder over time. Therefore subconsciously the level prepares us for the very final tricky stage, and while it is a puzzle no doubt, it maintains an excellent fluency of gameplay throughout. I think it belongs well here. #19 - The Trials of the Mysterious Citadel (Tutorial through Level 2) by Triple J Written by: MessengerOfDreams Ticket to Fame: Triple J is embarking on the biggest level series of all time, planning around 70 levels for TTotMC. Naturally, this is gaining a following. Type: Series, Hub World, Platformer Most Memorable Moment: Stepping foot in the hub world of the Citadel Even as the SM63 revival dies down, some people still feel a need to go big. Triple J is one of those people. Planning a sheer monolith of a level series is a risky feat, and would usually imply subpar material being released. However, if the first few levels of his series are any sign of the future, it looks like TTotMC is going to be one for the history books. Already, Triple J is showing a very unique, signature aesthetic in his design, and his levels themselves are nothing to scoff at. Combining classic Mario platforming with new tricks, elements and surprises, TTotMC aims and succeeds at becoming a game within a game. Very few people can make engaging and fun tutorial levels, but Triple J succeeds, and his first levels of official gameplay are above par as well. Hopefully Triple J can keep up the great work in this gargantuan project, because the full TTotMC could stand tall as one of the all-time greatest legends of SM63. #20 - Deserted Hell by Blackyoshi Written by: MessengerOfDreams Ticket to Fame: Blackyoshi’s spontaneous portal presence throughout 2012 Type: Desert, Temple, Pure Platformer Most Memorable Moment: The greed test Blackyoshi has been one of 2012’s biggest surprises and innovators. Showing up out of the blue with incredible work, it’s easy to say that there has been no bigger asset to the level designing portal than he. Deserted Hell is a perfect summary of why his work was so appreciated. Combining great graphics, inventive glitches and trickery and simple-yet-complex gameplay, blackyoshi shows that sometimes you can keep it simple while still pulling off some crazy stunts, and his style became very influential very fast. #21 - The Escapists by MessengerOfDreams 2 Written by: Yoshi Boo 118 Ticket to Fame: A great matchup against the duel between MoD and Volcove. Type: Story, Adventure Most Memorable Moment: Leaving safety and getting past the security system. This two part level is a prime example of how well a story can become integrated into a SM63 level. Indeed, something as realistic as a war story that separates lovers can create such serious undertones within the world of such a normally lighthearted game. Coupled with some alternate music that creates the perfect atmosphere for this type of adventure, along with the well-designed locations within the levels, The Escapists is certainly something that will provide entertainment for both gamers and readers alike. #22 - Beyond by Volkove Written by: MessengerOfDreams Ticket to Fame: While it was beaten by Amp's Tearing Paper, the innovation behind this level made it a crowd favorite. Type: Space, Puzzle Most Memorable Moment: The first time you flip upside down. Rotating Rooms is an idea that has been toyed with recently in SM63, but I don't think it was done any better than Beyond by Volkove. He takes the idea and he executes it in flawless Volkove style. It's a simple puzzle level, but it's endlessly entertaining because of how well it's done. It's not over the top, it's not confusing and it's easy to follow, which is a godsend with off the wall concepts like these. Beyond is proof that Volkove isn't out of tricks yet, and won't be for a long while. #23 - Northern Temple (2012) by Volkove Written by: MP3 Amplifier Ticket to Fame: It was praised and recognised on the portal for being a much better remade version of the original Northern Temple, that placed third in the very first LDC on the freeforums Level Type: Temple, Hot & Cold, Penguin Most Memorable Moment: Breaking through the ice and landing into the centre of the temple It is clear by now that remaking this level was one of the best decisions of the year. Not only did it bring the original to life and gain Volkove some notoriety of his earlier levels, it also provided the level designing community with another difficult yet engaging play. He is truly the king of fun, exciting levels and really knows how to keep the player on their feet. What this level is also a great example of is allowing you to think outside the box, but he doesn't use this skill in an awkward or uncomfortable way. The challenges vary in all the best ways and that is why this is a good competitor for WITBLO12. #24 - Twin Towers by LordFalcon Written by: Blackyoshi Ticket to Fame: It's one of the most underrated levels on this list and deserves more attention. Level Type: Tower Most Memorable Part: Climbing up a great variety of constructions while collecting red coins Even if It's quite short, the amount of detail for the graphical work and the fluent gameplay make this small level very enjoyable. The only flaw may be the lag issues which appear while playing. It's worth to give it a shot and enjoy this little red coin hunt. #25 - Realm of Provodeum Part 1: Descent by SuYo1141 Ticket to Fame: After its portal release, SuYo had asked people to contribute to helping improve the level he had created and through this he gained a lot of good feedback and notoriety which has resulted in his level being entered for WITBLO this year Level Type: Puzzle, Cave, Science, Story Most Memorable Moment: Finding your way through/out of the second challenge No doubt this level puts SuYo's level designing name into a very good view. This may be the kickstarter he needed for his career, and while his self esteem may not show it, the level itself explains why. It is innovative, fun and challenging. Not only that, but the challenges come in such a great variety that each room is something new- in other words, you never know what to expect! The pattern may seem repetitive, but really that is only due to the style of the level. And that is why it is has had such good reviews. The input from other members may have helped it reach this position, but overall, this level is the perfect example to show you the wacky and scientific creations that SuYo has in store for us. #26 - Yoshi Mania by blackyoshi Written by: MessengerOfDreams Ticket to Fame: 5th Place in the 20th LDC (All things Mario) with over 16 points. Type: Jungle, Cave, Tribute Most Memorable Moment: Traversing the grand scales of both levels. While this Yoshi’s Island tribute wasn’t as dead-on as 20th LDC winner Buffooner’s, and was held down by lag and loading times, it is hard not to gaze in awe at the gargantuan form of both levels. They are simply gigantic, over the top and worth any patience they require. Blackyoshi pulls no punches in these impeccable, gorgeous tributes to one of the best Mario platformers of all time, and it shows in the dazzling design and elegant gameplay. #27 - Sliverfall Cove/Marina Ruins by MessengerOfDreams Written by: MP3 Amplifier Ticket to Fame: Placing first in the 21st LDC theme of Chasm/Caves, which managed to pull it to second place overall between that and the Storytelling theme Level Type: Cave, Chasm, Underwater, Ruins Most Memorable Moment: Being able to see the colossal size of the level for the first time, e.g. entering the second transition of Sliverfall and the first transition of Marina Even MoD himself will admit his specialities of level designing don't lie exactly within the platformer themes, however it is proven that even with a level aimed at simplicity, you can still have those wow moments. Both levels create very different atmospheres, but in both of them the player gets a sense of ambition and high achievement due to the size of it. Thankfully after the bugs were squashed, it gives these levels a much smoother experience, and definitely secures it a place in WITBLO12. It may not have placed very high, but it was a strong contender nonetheless, and not one that is likely to be forgotten easily. #28 - Quicksand Cave by Zebtrestalala Written by: SuperMIC Ticket to Fame: A 4th place overall in the joint 21st LDC. Level Type: Platformer Most Memorable Moment: Using the quicksand to access new places. A surprise comeback from the winner of one of the earliest LDCs takes is rightful place in WITBLO12. Zeb’s intuitive platforming style shines throughout this level, and his innovative challenges require you to think before leaping. As the prequel to King Goombiard’s Ancient Temple, this level does really well to set the scene, and who could forget about the humorous dialogue Zeb is well-known for? #29 - Eternal Cave series - by Lordpat Written by: Volkove Ticket to Fame: Fourth place in the Chasm/Cave section of the 21st LDC Level Type: Cave, Forest, Underwater, Ruins Most Memorable Moment: Witnessing the first series of sprawling vegetation When one thinks of caverns, forests aren't typically what come to mind, yet for the Eternal Cave series of levels, it works surprisingly well. Trees, shrubs and vines sprout and interconnect in countless ways within this cavernous complex, and it makes for a rather alluring trip. The platforming doesn't offer anything extraordinary or mind blowing, sure, but the experience of it all is more than enough, and this proves that you don't need fancy gimmicks or complicated mechanics to make a great level. #30 - Island Paradise Escape by Doram Written by: MP3 Amplifier Ticket to Fame: Doram's 6th placer in the 18th LDC has a higher score than two LDC winners (16.08 over 16 and 15.81), a fresh take on a relatively fresh concept (choose your own path levels) and was only one surprisingly low score away from gaining the silver medal. Level Type: Beach, Cave, Factory, Valley, Sky Most Memorable Moment: Ascending the valley walls or finding a secret path/ending. Placing 6th may not make it seem such a great level, but that is certainly not the case here. This level has almost everything in it, as you can tell from the level type description. There are so many different paths to take and so many parts of the island to explore that you are likely to have a lot of trouble seeing all of it by playing through just once. The 1-up challenges were definitely a highlight, along with finding the other side of the cliff. Playing this level will guarantee you light-hearted fun with the puzzle-like yet simple atmosphere that Doram is able to create. #31 - Maya’s Temple by FRANCESCO Written by: Yoshi Boo 118 Ticket to Fame: Standing out as a strong level within the portal. Type: Jungle, Temple, Platformer Most Memorable Moment: Getting past the deadly Fire Dragon. While a fairly short level, Maya’s Temple takes the player on a ride throughout what wonders a Temple has to offer. The platforming is solid, and the aesthetics do not disappoint. On the way you will come to realize the enchantment this level has, and this is certainly a level that should be given more than a passing glance. #32 - Sandy Soil in the Skylands by DarkBlaze Written by: MessengerOfDreams Ticket to Fame: A surprise 5th place in the 18th LDC (Freestyle) Type: Pure Platformer, Desert, Sky Most Memorable Moment: Rising and falling through the patchwork clouds. The fact that this level is at 32nd is a testament to the phenomenal crowd of levels made in 2012. There is nothing altogether wrong with this level other than divisive graphic schemes and a spot of lag. Overall, I find the sand-cloud graphics to be very inventive and unique, and DarkBlaze again taps into that excellent pure platformer skill he has harnessed through his career. A level that is certainly worth a play, damn the placement. #33 - Xero by Master1.0 Written by MP3 Amplifier Ticket to Fame: Winning a spontaneous mini-LDC, the 25quared LDC (involving creating an entire level within 25x25 of space), Master re-created a less successful boss of his in a new light that impressed judges. Level Type: Boss Fight, City, Space Most Memorable Moment: If you zoom out you can see pretty much anything, so yeah, there's the scope of your moment. Although this level was so tiny in its dimensions, due to the theme of the mini-LDC, there's no doubt it feels like it has a whole adventure ready to be travelled even in such a small space. This level is a great reminder also of how competitive this WITBLO event is; considering the high quality of it and how it is placed as the lowest. While it may look the weakest entrant, do not underestimate it. Master has managed to create a wonderful atmosphere and silver star challenge in only a 25x25 sized level, and that is not easy to do. It is definitely worthy of a place in WITBLO12. ---- Well. Another year, another winner, another step forward. It seems every year, we seem to progress further before, but what I think the most shining quality I've seen this year is people truly owning their styles. This was a year of fearless designs. They were saying that 2012 was the year the world ends, so maybe that was it. Maybe it was the dooming apocalypse, maybe it was the growth of Last Legacy that threatened to make 2012 the last legacy of Super Mario 63. Regardless, I have never been prouder of my fellow designers. I feel like Tim Gunn in the midst of all stars. Winning feels improbable, impossible and amazing. Much love, MessengerOfDreams Best Levels Hub|NextPage=Best Levels of 2013}}